THE DUELIST PROFESSOR
by Severus-is-my-man
Summary: Tonks form mentor comes to teach at Hogwarts, Harry learns how to Duel from him. And can he have a relationship with a woman seven years older than him? Harry/Tonks DarkHarry DarkTonks HONKS. Adopted from whitetigerwolf
1. It begins

**A/N- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY BELONGS TO THE FABULOUS WHITETIGERWOLF WHO GRASIOUSLY HAS LET ME TAKE OVER THIS STORY. HADRIAN AND JACKBOLT ARE HERS AND I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM. THE FIRST 9 CHAPTERS ARE THE ORIGINAL AUTHOURS AFTER THAT IS WHERE MY WRITING WILL START. ENJOY THE STORY!**

**~Severus-is-my-man**

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore pressed the button for the doorbell. He heard the bell chime inside the house. He rather liked the sound.

The door and a tall, muscular man stood in the doorway. "Headmaster," the man said respectfully, never lowering his brown eyes from the older man in front of him.

"Hadrian," The headmaster smiled. "It has been a long time."

"Twenty seven years if I remember correctly," Hadrian sighed. "Well, come on in."

Dumbledore followed Hadrian in to the house. Hadrian led him into the study. Dumbledore looked around the massive room. Bookshelves lined the walls, with more in the center of the room.

"I must say," Dumbledore mused, "you have quite the library here."

Hadrian looked down. "Yeah, comes from growing up in Hogwarts." He looked back up at the older man. "But where are my manors? Would you like some tea, Coffee, Water?"

"I wouldn't mind one of your famous milkshakes," Dumbledore chuckled "Nymphadora speaks quite highly of them."

Hadrian smiled. "Of course, Jackbolt!"

A House-elf popped in to the study. He wore a uniform similar to the Hogwarts elves, a green tea towel wrapped around his waist, with a golden H sewn on to it. "You called master?" The elf said in a deep but squeaky voice.

"Of course Master." The elf popped back out of the room. He popped back a few moments later with two milk shakes ready.

"That will be all Jackbolt."

"Yes Master." The elf Popped out of the room.

Dumbledore took a sip of the milkskake, "this is quite good."

Hadrian smiled as he sipped his. "The secret is to add chocolate syrup, a bit of fudge, some extra vanilla, and whipped cream before mixing. Now, what is it you are here for?" he said leaning back in his chair.

Dumbledore set down his milkshake. "I understand that you are the one who taught Nymphadora how to duel?"

Hadrian nodded. "Yes. Nymphadora is the only person I have taught since…" he hesitated

"She is a rather skilled duelist. According to Shackbolt, she is the deadliest Auror in the department." Dumbledore hinted.

"What is this about sir?"

"We have a vacancy in or defense post. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to take it?" Dumbledore smiled.

Hadrian frowned as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Dumbledore. "if it wasn't for the fact that I owed Andromeda, I never would have taught Nymphadora." He said carefully "even then I haven't taught her every thing I know. I will not make that mistake again. But I can't teach."

"Why not?"

"You know what I am capable of sir. if it wasn't for the fact I respect you, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You know why I won't teach."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but I am not asking you to teach all my students how to fight as well as you and young Tonks. As for your other reason, surely you can put aside your hatred In front of the students?"

Hadrian sighed. "you said you weren't asking me to teach ALL of your students?"

The headmaster smiled. "I was wondering if you caught that. Nymphadora suggested that you teach Harry Potter how to duel. Especially since Voldemort seems to keep going after him.

"Nymphadora, This was all her idea, wasn't it?"

Dumbledore just smiled.

"Fine I'll do it on five conditions."

"They are?"

I teach my way, no interference from you, or any of the other staff. I go by professor Hadrian, no mention of my surname. I answer only to you, the headmaster. Potter has to pass my tests before I teach him. And Nymphadora agrees to be my assistant."

"I can agree to those terms." Dumbledore smiled as he finisher his milkshake. He stood and looked at Hadrian. "I expect you to be on time for the start of term feast."

"I'll be there" Hadrian said.

"Then I shall bid you farewell until then. With those words the headmaster walked out of the house.

Hadrian smiled to himself. "Never said I would be there on time though, gotta make a lasting impression after all." He muttered to himself.

**000000000000000**

"YOU WHAT?" Tonks screamed at the headmaster.

"It was the only way he would agree." Dumbledore explained to the very irate Tonks. "As it was your idea, I figured it was only fair."

"Don't get me wrong," Tonks began. "I love Uncle Hadrian to death, and would love working with him. But teaching? I suggest he teach harry, not the whole bloody school!"

"Tonks, it was wither the whole school, or no one. We can't afford for Harry to be leaving the grounds unnecessarily. And he would have to if Hadrian were to teach him alone. As staff, it can be passed off as simply tutoring."

Tonks sighed, "Fine, I'll put my notice in at the ministry."

"Thank you Tonks."

"Does McGonagall know you've hired him?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No. I must admit I am afraid of how she will react. They haven't spoken since Hadrian Graduated."

"You think she'll be angry?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. but I fear that she may try to earn his forgiveness. I don't think she ever fully realized the impact her behavior had on Hadrian in school or that it would embitter him towards her so much."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive her?" Tonks worried her lip.

"We can only hope. It would make this school year so much better."

**A/N- WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEWEST STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU THINK THIS IS GOING! I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR THEORIES!**


	2. The Test

**A/N- SADDLY HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. **

Chapter 2

Harry was spending the last few weeks of summer at the Burrow. With only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny living at the burrow Harry often had no one to talk to him the mornings Mr. Weasley would get up and leave for work, while Ginny and Ron would continue to sleep. Bill and Charlie, who had moved back in to the burrow to help fight Voldemort, were often gone doing jobs for the order. Mrs. Weasley would be up making breakfast and they did talk but they just didn't have any more subjects to talk about.

So harry was surprised to find Tonks sitting at the table when he woke up. Mrs. Weasley was nowhere in sight.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said when she saw him. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Hello Tonks. I'm doing fine I guess," Harry answered as he sat down.

"Fine? Tisk, tisk, Harry." Tonks Chastised. "I think you should look behind you."

Harry turned in his seat to find an unconscious

Molly Weasley lying on the floor. Harry stood up as he turned back to face Tonks, only to find he with her wand drawn and leveled at him.

"Tonks!" harry said confused, "what the hell is going on?"

Tonks smiled evilly at Harry. She pushed the sleeve of her hacked up to reveal the dark mark on her forearm. "I'm my aunt's niece Harry. Don't you remember who it was dueling her? Who it was that let her get away and kill Sirius?"

Tears began to form in Harry's eyes as he glared at the woman in front of him. "Why?" he snarled.

"Because I am a Black Harry. It's not my fault my mother married a filthy Muggle." Tonks stood up. "I fooled everyone, even Dumbledore. But the Dark Lord is getting tired of you. He has ordered me to bring you to him." She walked around the table. "You'll be given two choices Harry. You can either join him, and me, or you can die."

Tonks stopped in front of Harry. She ran her free hand along his cheek. "You know, I like you Harry." She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Join us, and I'll be whomever you want, even your mudblood friend Granger. I'll let you have me, anyway you wish." She kissed Harry's cheek as she backed away.

Harry clenched his fist. Despite the furry in his face, tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. His breathing was haggard. He washed he had his wand with him, but he had left it next to his bed upstairs.

Tonks smirked as she backed away. "Or perhaps you'd prefer me to be the youngest Weasley?" she said seductively. "All you have to do is swear loyalty to the dark lord, and I'm all yours."

"I will die before I join that bastard." Harry almost shouted.

The glee drained from Tonks' face. "Fine, If not for me than join him for your friends. Otherwise Granger and Ginny will be raped, over and over again, until they plead for death. The Weasleys will all die lovegood and longbottom too. But if you swear your loyalty, my master will spare them."

"FUCK YOU!"

Harry turned at the sound of clapping he saw a middle aged man with black hair standing behind him. Harry's first though was that he looked similar to professor McGonagall.

"Very good Harry!" said the man. "Excellent acting Nymphadora."

Harry turned back to see a frowning Tonks Putting her wand away. "Please don't call me Nymphadora Uncle."

Harry looked between them confused. "Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry" Tonks said. "Harry this is my uncle Hadrian." She looked down at her forearm and harry watched as the dark mark vanished from her skin.

"What about Mrs. Weasley?"

"I'm fine dear."

Harry turned and watched as Hadrian helped Mrs. Weasley stand up. He collapsed into a chair rubbing his temples.

"Congratulations Harry," Hadrian held his hand out to the boy. "You passed my test."

"Test?"

Hadrian sat down at the Table Opposite Harry. "yes." He looked over at Tonks. "I was asked by Dumbledore and Nymphadora to train you to duel. I made it a condition that you pass my test before I agreed to teach you.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" screamed Tonks.

Hadrian shrugged. "What am I supposed to call you? I know both your parents, so Tonks gets a little confusing when the three of you all have the same last name."

"So you are Tonks' uncle?" harry asked.

"Not biologically" Hadrian explained "I am a friend of the family, and her godfather. She's always called me uncle."

"He went to school with mum." Tonks added "are you gonna tell him the rest uncle?"

Hadrian smiled. "I'm your new Defense professor this year. Albus asked me to give you extra lessons since you passed my test, you get them."

"I still don't understand the test."

Hadrian indicated Tonks. "I had Tonks Pretend that she was a Deatheater. Knowing from Molly that you often don't have your wand on you in the morning, I asked Molly if she would help us with a little scenario."

"I agreed only after they explained to me why they were doing it!" Molly Added

"Anyways, Tonks offered you something most men would jump on simply because of her abilities. And when you turned that down she offered you the lives of your friends. By standing firm in your beliefs of right and wrong, you passed." Hadrian said rolling is eyes at mollies interruption.

"If I may ask," Harry ventured, "What makes you capable of being our defense Professor? Not to be rude, but we have had a few really bad teachers."

Hadrian smiled. "No offence taken Harry." He leaned back in his chair. "For one, I am a professional dueler; I compete against others in competition. I am currently undefeated. Also I taught Nymphadora here how to duel. And many consider her to be the foremost auror in the ministry, or she used to be."

"Used to be?" Harry asked.

"I'm helping Uncle Hadrian teach at Hogwarts, as his assistant." Tonks explained "Yesterday was my last day at the ministry."

"Harry" Hadrian began. If you want, I will teach you how to duel Just as well as, if not better, than Nymphadora. You will be able to hold your own against any Deatheater, and Voldemort, for a time at least/ and when this war is over you will have more than enough skills to either become an auror or join the professional dueling circuit if you wish. Think about it and give me your answer when you return to school."

Hadrian stood and pulled three letters from his pocket. He handed one to Harry. "Here's your school list and O.W.L. Results," he said handing harry the envelope. He handed the other two to Mrs. Weasley. "And here are Ron's O.W.L. Results and his and Ginny's school lists. Have a pleasant day Molly.

"You too Hadrian" said Molly.

Hadrian turned to Tonks. "Be at my house around seven so I can go over my lesson plans with you."

"Yes uncle."

With that Hadrian turned and walked out of the house.

"Sorry about earlier Harry" Tonks apologized as soon as Hadrian was gone. "It was part of Uncle Hadrian's Test. I had to go through something similar before he would teach me. Molly do you mind if I stay for breakfast and accompany you all to diagon alley?"

Molly smiled and nodded at Tonks before turning to the stove to start cooking.

Tonks looked eagerly at Harry. "Well! Let's see then! What did you get on your O.W.L.'s?"

Harry smiled as he opened the envelope. He sat the supply list to the side and looked down at his results.

_Ordinary Wizard Levels _

_O- Outstanding, E- Exceeds Expectations, A- Acceptable, B- Bellow average, D- dreadful, T- Troll_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Herbology: E_

_Astronomy: A_

_History of Magic: B_

_Divination- D_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter. You have received seven O.W.L.'s and are eligible to take the following classes next term: Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced potions, Advanced charms, Advanced defense, Magi-zoology, Advanced Herbology, astronomy, healing, item creation, money and business, and spell creation and invention. You must take at least six subjects but may take more if you wish, if you have any questions regarding which classes you should take, contact your head of house. Send the courses you wish to take to your head of house no later than august 30__th__._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress, Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. _

"So Harry," Mrs. Weasley asked, "how many Owls' did you get?"

"seven." Harry said smiling widely. He handed the letter to Mrs. Weasley who read it and smiled.

"Congratulations!" she said as she handed the letter back to him "I hope Ron did this well" she said looking wistfully at the stairs.

Tonks looked at him, "do you still wanna be an Auror Harry?"

"I'm not sure any more Tonks" he said sighing. "After what happened last year, I'm not sure I want to work for the ministry."

"Well what else are you interested in?" Molly asked as she set the food on the table.

"I thought about studying Dragons like Charlie" Harry admitted. "I've also thought about Playing professional quidditch or a teaching career. Now, after talking to Hadrian, professional dueling sounds like it'd be fun." 

"Write to McGonagall and ask her if she has any career pamphlets she could send you." Tonks advised.

"Maybe you should also talk to Charlie and ask him about studying Dragons." Molly added.

Tonks looked at the list again. "I think you should defiantly take healing and defense.

Healing would help you out in all those careers and defense would be necessary for

Dueling, being an Auror and studying dragons. If you also take potions and transfiguration

Charms and magi-zoology you will have six classes and have your options open.

Harry smirked at Tonks "Already in professor mode I see."

She grinned back at him "shut up!"

Harry chuckled as he set aside his letter. "I'll write McGonagall after breakfast. And I'll talk to Charlie when he gets home."

**A/N- SO I HAVE TO TYPE ALL THE CHAPTERS FROM THE STORIES PREVIOUS OWNER BECAUSE STUPID FF . NET WONT LET ME COPPY PASTE. SO I WILL BE POSTING AS I GET THEM FINISHED. BUT AFTER I GET THE FIRST NINE CHAPTERS UP I THINK I WILL BE POSTING FOR THIS STORY EVERY SATURDAY. ALSO IF SOMEONE LIKES BETA-ING LEMME KNOW. AND GIVE ME THEORYS I AM OPEN TO IDEAS ON WHERE TO TAKE HARRY AND TONKS.**


	3. Shopping!

A/N- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER…. I WANT TO, BUT I DON'T.

Chapter 3

"I wish we had got to meet him," Ginny complained. She had come down stares about 10 minutes after Hadrian had left. After asking why Tonks was here, Harry had proceeded to tell her about his encounter with Hadrian.

"Don't worry," Tonks said. "You'll meet him when school starts" she shoved some pancake in to her mouth. "dees ahh reeleh goog molyee" she said around her mouth full of pancake.

Harry grinned at her "Very lady like Tonks" She just glared at him and continued to eat her pancake.

"When are we gonna go get our school things?" asked Ginny.

"We'll go after lunch." Molly said. "Bill and Charlie should be back by then."

Harry smiled "perfect I can talk to Charlie then."

"What do you want to talk to Charlie about?" Ginny asked.

"About his job studying Dragons." Harry opened his supply list. "Hmm seems bigger than usual."

"That's because you have a list that tells you everything you need for all the classes you can take." Tonks explained. "They send it that way so you don't have to wait for them to send you a list after you send in which classes you'd like to take."

000000000000000

_Dearest Hadrian, I ask you if you have changed your mind. The Dark lord would be most pleased if you would join him, and so would I. I have missed you and still care for you. I ask that if you do not join the dark lord, please don't join Dumbledore either. For me, at the very least remain neutral, just as you did last time. I still love you Hadrian, even if you don't love me any more. I hope that one day you can forgive me._

_Love,_

_B._

Hadrian looked at the letter in his hands. He felt a tear run down his cheek twenty-six years. Twenty-six years, and he still loved her. But he knew he couldn't remain neutral anymore, and remembered the test he had just given Harry.

Hadrian took a deep breath as he pulled out a sheet of parchment from his desk and began to write.

_My Love,_

_My answer is the same as it was all those years ago. I will never join Lord Voldemort; He is a disgrace to Slytherin's noble house. I beg you to leave his service, but I know you will not. Unfortunately I can no longer remain neutral. I will fight against Voldemort and you if I must. It breaks my heart that you and I must be on opposite sides. Know that I forgive you, has much as I may hate what you have done with what I taught you I could have stay mad at you. We both did what we thought was right. Even if we disagreed. Know that I still love you; I never stopped loving you, and no matter what happened I will still love you. I pray we never have to face each other, but in war nothing is certain. _

_Love,_

_Hadrian._

Hadrian sealed the letter and sent it with the owl that had delivered it.

He wiped his tears then turned back to preparing his lesson plans. Maybe they would help him forget the one woman he had turned his back on.

0000000000000000

Harry and Tonks and the Weasleys were walking down Diagon Alley. Ginny was talking with her mother and Bill. Hermione and Ron were arguing about Ron not finishing his summer homework yet. Tonks and Charlie were Talking with harry about his future career.

As it turned out Charlie would also be teaching at Hogwarts this year. Since he wasn't in Romania he needed a temporary job while he helped in the order. He would be teaching Magi-zoology, while Hagrid continued with care of magical creatures.

He was very happy to hear that harry was interested in being a draconologist, the official name for people who studied Dragons.

"You'd have to undergo an apprenticeship with a licensed draconologist." Explained Charlie

"What would I do as an apprentice?" Harry asked.

The same thing you would do as a licensed Draconologist, only under strict supervision, for three years." Said Charlie.

Tonks furrowed her eyebrows. "Would he have to go to Romania?" Tonks asked.

Charlie shook his head "not necessarily Britain has two species of native Dragons you could study. The Romanian reserve just has dragons from all over the world to study, so it's the best place to go. If you don't mind me asking Harry, Why do you want to study Dragons?"

"It just seems like it would be exciting work," Harry explained. "It also has the added bonus if not having to fight dark wizards like Aurors do."

"Don't knock Aurors Harry; remember who will be helping to teach you." Tonks threatened.

Harry smiled at her. "Sorry Tonks."

"The reason I ask," Charlie continued, "Is that there are other creatures out there that you could study. You might find something else you're interested in if you plan on taking the Magi-zoology class."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I originally took the class because I wanted to work in the department for regulation and control of magical creatures. But I found that I was more interested in studying dragons. You might discover a creature that you like to study other than dragons or decide you'd like to work in the ministry."

Harry snorted. "Not after what they did last year."

"Is that why you don't want to be an Auror?" asked Tonks

"Yeah"

"Hey Bill!" Charlie Yelled.

Bill looked over at his brother. "What." He walked over to them.

"Do you think you could find out what Harry will inherit when he comes of age?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, I'll make a quick trip to Gringotts and get the information now. Harry can look at it tonight." Bill said then he quickly ran off.

"Charlie?" Harry asked. "What was that about?"

"I just realized, you don't know what your parents left you."

"What do you mean?"

"Of course," Tonks said as she hit her forehead. "I never even thought of that!"

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Harry pleaded

"Your parents set up a trust vault when you were born. It's the only vault you have access too." Said Charlie. "I don't know how the Muggle world works, but in the wizarding world a wizard's will is automatically carried out. Once you come of age, you will have access to it. Plus Sirius probably left you some things as well."

Harry stopped walking, Charlie didn't notice, but Tonks did.

"Harry, you ok?" Tonks asked in concern.

"Yeah" Harry said. He looked over and watched the Weasleys walking ahead. "I know he was your cousin, but he was also my family. He and Remus were both like fathers to me. Losing Sirius, it's like I've lost my parents again,"

Tonks hugged Harry. " I know it hurts. But I also know that Sirius would want you to live your life." She stepped back and smiled at him. "Besides, someone's got to spawn the next generation of marauders."

Harry chuckled . " Yeah, I guess so."

Tonks put her arm around Harry's shoulder and began to steer him away. "Come on. We've got to get you a few things for Hadrian's lessons."


	4. Hadrian Unlocked

A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

Tonks led Harry to several shops.

They bought his school supplies and books. Harry had decided to take eight classes instead of six: advanced transfiguration, advanced potion making, advanced charms, advanced defense, magi-zoology, healing, item creation, and money and business. He thought that item creation would be fun and if he liked it he could open up his own business, adding another career he could seriously consider.

Tonks was impressed that Harry was being so logical about his future. He was very mature for his age, something she had noticed last summer, but never really took notice of.

She also bought him a wrist holster for his wand, stating that Hadrian expected nothing less. It would launch one's wand directly into their hand with a flick of the wrist and was the fast way to draw a wand.

Harry was shocked when Tonks bought him a dragon hide vest, pants, and boots. When he asked why, Tonks smiled and said, "Hadrian's lessons."

Harry was beginning to wonder what Hadrian had planned for him.

After they where done shopping, Harry and Tonks went to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the  
>Weasleys. Tonks bought them both butter beers.<p>

"Tonks?" Harry asked.

Tonks looked up from her drink. "Yes?"

"Hadrian's a professional duelist, so why haven't I heard of him?"

Tonks shrugged. "Dueling isn't as popular as quidditch. Plus he doesn't duel under his name, he uses a pseudonym."

"Which is?"

Tonks smiled. "He duels under the name of the Black Tiger."

"The Black Tiger? Why doesn't he use just use his name?"

Tonks bit her lip. "He's sort of like me. I don't like people using my first name, he doesn't like his last name to be used. It's not that he's ashamed of it, he's quite proud of it in fact." Tonks paused for a moment. "But he doesn't want his name known. Truth is that the only thing I know about Hadrian before I was born was that he went to Hogwarts with mum and looked out for her and my aunt Narcissa. He was a few years above them, and he was in Slytherin with them."

"Wait, your mum was in Slytherin?"

Tonks nodded. "She and Hadrian are living proof that not everyone in Sltherin was bad."

"What kind of teacher is he? I mean he taught you to duel, so must know."

Tonks grinned. "Let's just say that healing will come in handy in both class and your private lessons.  
>He's a very...intense teacher."<p>

Harry looked at Tonks worriedly. "What do you mean by intense?"

"Your enemy will not hold back so why should I intense." She shook her head. "After learning from him, auror training was a walk in the park. And he'll be condensing his training for you."

Harry took a long drink of his butterbeer. He had been looking forward to Hadrian's lessons, but he wasn't to sure about them now.

Tonks saw the look on Harry's face. She placed her had reassuringly on his shoulder. "Don't worry Harry. Hadrian's a tough bastard when he teaches, but he's a fair tough bastard."

Harry arched his eyebrow. "Tough bastard?"

"Trust me Harry. Hadrian is blunt, honest, and will beat you to a bloody pulp if you piss him off. He is intelligent, cunning, loyal, brave, but most of all proud. He is proud of the man he is, proud of what he's done." Tonks sat back in her chair. "He once told me, 'It doesn't matter what others think. At the end of the day, it's you that has to live with your choices. If you can do that, if you can live with yourself, then you've done nothing wrong, then you have a right to stand proud.' He says that he can do that."

"But he's not always like that," Tonks continued. "I told you he was my godfather. Growing up, he was always kind. He taught me to ride a broom, to play quidditch. When I was sad or injured, he was always there. I could talk to him about anything, go to him for any problems. He was like a second father to me. When I went to school, he'd send me books to help with my studies, candy, and money for Hogsmeade weekends. He was my best friend."

"Sounds like a great guy," Harry said.

Tonks smiled. "He is. I remember him taking me to one of his duels. He had the duel won in five spells. His opponent was lying unconscious on the dueling platform, bleeding, with his gut cut open and intestines spilling out. Before the mediwitch's even made it to the platform, he was sitting next to his opponent. When the mediwitch's finally got up to the platform, he and his opponent where sitting there telling jokes and laughing. Unlike most duelists, he cares. Typically a duelist will just walk off stage, let the 'professionals' handle it, and claim their prize money. Hadrian was more concerned with his opponent surviving."

"But that's enough about my uncle," Tonks said. "How was your summer?"

"It was great after I left the Dursleys," Harry explained. "Remus came and got me on my birthday. By the way, thanks for chocolate frogs you sent me."

Tonks waved him off. "No problem Harry. What did you get other than those?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Ron got me a Chudley Cannons poster, Hermione bought me a book on quidditch strategy, Remus bought me a book on animagi, Ginny got me some candy, the twins gave me a box of their latest pranks, Neville and Luna chipped in and bought me a practice snitch, and Hagrid bought me a book on dragons."

"Sounds like a good haul, too many books for my taste though."

Harry smiled. "I don't mind, they're good books. And I'm sure they'll come in handy."

"Yup." Tonks looked up. "Hey, here come Bill and Charlie."

The two eldest Weasleys came over and sat down with Tonks and Harry.

"Bill, tell him," Charlie said, running his hand through his hair.

"Harry," Bill began, "You have inherited..."

A/N sorry about the cliffy, I am doing the first nine chapters just as the original author had them (with a couple changes from me to suit where I wanna take the story.) so I am gonna keep the cliff hanger.


	5. back to hogwarts

A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter  
>Chapter 5 <p>

"Harry," Bill began, "You have inherited...a lot."  
>Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you could be a little more specific?"<br>"Sorry," Bill said. "The Blacks where the richest family in the world, with the Potters coming in a close second. With exception of a couple million galleons, you've inherited the lot. Plus every property minus Grimmauld Place, a beach house in France, and a cabin in Canada, which have all been left to Remus."  
>Harry looked at Bill mouth wide-open. "The exception of a couple million galleons?"<br>Bill looked over at Charlie.  
>Charlie shrugged. "He'll find out sooner or later."<br>Bill rubbed the back of his neck. "Those couple million galleons, roughly twenty million, well...it didn't even put a dent in your pocket." He smiled nervously.  
>Harry looked at Bill, then Charlie, then Tonks, whose eyes where wide with mouth hanging open, then back to Bill. "You're joking."<br>"No."  
>Harry held his head. "No, I can't be rich. Not that rich."<br>"Harry, this is a good thing," Charlie tried to explain. "You can do anything you want with your life, without ever having to worry about how much you earn."  
>"You don't understand Charlie," Harry began. "I don't want the money. I don't deserve the money."<br>"Harry, it's what your parents and Sirius wanted you to have. Of course you deserve the money," Tonks said.  
>Harry shook his head. "No, I don't." A tear slid down Harry's cheek. He looked at Bill then at Charlie. "You guys, the entire Weasley family, has treated like one of their own. Your mum and dad are like a mum and dad to me. Yet you guys have little money. If anyone deserves it, it's you guys and your family."<br>Charlie and Bill smiled.  
>"That means a lot to us Harry," Bill said. "That you think of us as family. But don't worry about the money Harry, you don't owe us a single knut."<br>"You are family," Charlie said. His smile widened. "Our adopted little brother, who occasionally rescues the rest of our family. If anything, we should owe you."  
>"Yeah," Bill continued. "You saved Ginny from the chamber, Ron from the lake, and Dad from a snake."<br>Harry smiled. "You guy's accepting me as one of your own is more than enough thanks for me."  
>Tonks shook her head. "Okay, enough with the mushiness. I think I'm gonna get sick." She smiled.<br>The boys all chuckled.  
>00000000000<br>The rest of the summer passed uneventfully.  
>Harry, Hermione, and Ron's classes where all confirmed by McGonagall. Hermione received O's in all her O.W.L.'s and was taking a full schedule, ten classes. Ron got a total of six O.W.L.'s and was only taking six classes, much to the disappointment of both his mother and Hermione. The trio was going to be effectively split up, only having transfiguration, charms, and defense together. Hermione would be in all of Harry's classes except magi-zoology and item creation.<br>Tonks stopped in everyday to visit Harry. She was genuinely curious about him. Sure they had talked before, but never the in depth discussions they began to have. Yet she was unable to figure out exactly why she wanted to spend so much time with him and learn as much as she could about him. Eventually she figured it was just because she knew she'd be seeing a lot of him at the school.  
>Harry enjoyed his conversations with Tonks. He was intrigued by her own adventures at Hogwarts, even if they weren't as exciting or dangerous as his. He learned about her childhood and family. He also couldn't figure out why he enjoyed spending time with Tonks so much. But unlike Tonks, he didn't worry about it.<br>September first came and the trip on the Hogwarts express. Harry shared a compartment with Ginny, Neville, and Luna, as Ron and Hermione where patrolling the train.  
>00000000000<br>The first thing Harry noticed when he sat down in the great hall was that Hadrian wasn't sitting up at the staff table. Tonks and Charlie where, but Hadrian wasn't. Charlie was conversing with Hagrid, most likely about some sort of dangerous creature.  
>Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head slightly when Harry looked at him. So did Tonks.<br>The doors to the great hall opened and McGonagall led the first years to the front of the hall, where the sorting hat sat open it's stool. She glanced up at the staff table and Dumbledore shook his head.  
>"Is it me, or does Professor McGonagall look nervous?" Hermione asked.<br>Harry took another look at McGonagall. She kept glancing at the door behind the staff table and she was biting her bottom lip. "She does. I wonder why."  
>The Sorting hat began its song:<br>Knowledge has a value,  
>Worth more than the purest gold,<br>So listen to my my song,  
>Take heed of whats been told,<br>Bravery, cunning, loyalty, and wit  
>the values four are they<br>Inside us all they are,  
>Waiting to see the light of day,<br>A student returns,  
>To teach the four,<br>But that's not all he has to teach,  
>There is one value more,<br>Be proud,  
>Stand tall,<br>There is no shame,  
>We each stumble and fall,<br>Now comes the time when I must work,  
>So put me on your head,<br>So hurry up,  
>Before we're gone and dead.<br>The great hall burst into applause. McGonagall unrolled her list of students and was about to read of the first name, when the doors to the great hall burst open again.  
>"Sorry I'm late," Hadrian said loudly as every eye in the great hall turned to him. He walked down the middle of the hall.<br>People gasped when they saw what Hadrian was wearing. Black leather boots came up to his knees, covering black denim jeans. His black leather trench coat billowed behind him. But what drew everyones attention and stares, was his black shirt, in the middle of which was a white copy of the dark mark.  
>Hadrian smiled as he strode confidently up to the staff table. He stopped at looked at sorting hat. "Good to see you again Hat."<br>"It's good to see you too," the hat said. "You must come and visit me now that you're working here. I do miss our conversations."  
>Everyone was watching the scene before them in silent awe.<br>"I'll try and stop in once in a while," Hadrian said. He turned to face McGonagall. The smile disappeared from his face and he took in a deep breath. Then he walked to an empty seat at the table, next to Tonks. He looked over at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry for interrupting Headmaster."  
>Dumbledore chuckled. Then his gaze fell on McGonagall. She looked pale, and her eyes never left Hadrian. "Minerva," he prompted.<br>"Yes." McGonagall looked away from Hadrian. She tried to smile, but failed miserably. She called the first student to be sorted.  
>"They look so similar," Harry said under his breath.<br>"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked.  
>"Professor Hadrian," Harry explained. "Look at him, then at McGonagall."<br>Hermione did, then her eyes widened. "You don't suppose they're related?"  
>"I don't know," Harry said. Although his first impression of Hadrian was that he looked like McGonagall, he was surprised at how similar they appeared to be. Hadrian looked like a male version of McGonagll, albeit a good bit younger. He decided to push the information to the back of his mind for the moment.<br>After the sorting and the feast, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few notices for the first years, and several returning students. The Forbidden forest is, as it's name implies, out of bounds. Magic is not to be used between classes in the corridors. Also Mr. Filch has asked me to point out that every product manufactured by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are forbidden and will be immediately confiscated. A complete list of all items that will be confiscated is posted in his office. Now I would like everyone to welcome our newest staff members. Teaching our magi-zoology class is Charlie Weasley. No doubt you have or will know at least one of his siblings by reputation alone." Dumbledore's smile seemed to grow. "Also I would like you to welcome Professor Hadrian as our new defense against the dark arts teacher and his assistant, miss Tonks. I a black Tiger"  
>The students all applauded the new teachers, even the Slytherins.<br>"Now I am afraid it is time to go to bed. You all have a busy day tomorrow. Now off to bed." Dumbledore said, effectively dismissing the students.  
>00000000000<br>Unknown to the students, Hadrian slipped quietly through the door behind the staff table.  
>That night many students in Hogwarts pondered what they would learn from this new defense teacher. And unlike last year, everyone was looking forward to defense against the dark arts.<br>Professor McGonagall sat up all night, trying to figure out a way to get Hadrian to at least talk to her.


	6. classes begin

A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter  
>Chapter 6<br>The next morning, Harry was up early. He looked around the dorm to see all the other boys still asleep. He quickly got dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast.  
>N.E.W.T. level classes where half a day long. Harry had advanced charms and advanced defense today. Charms class was spent with Professor Flitwick citing the importance of N.E.W.T.s and reviewing important wand movements. Near the end of class Flitwick picked two volunteers, Harry and Hermione, and performed a switching spell.<br>Harry and Hermione looked at each other, but didn't see anything different about them. Professor..," Hermione began, but stopped when she realized she was speaking with Harry's voice.  
>Professor," Harry asked with Hermione's voice, "could you please switch our voices back now?"<br>Flitwick smiled at Harry. "Of course." Flitwick cast the switching charm again.  
>"Harry?" "Hermione?" the two Gryffindors tested to make sure the had their normal voice back. They both smiled when they did.  
>Flitwick spoke to the students. "This switching spell will be just one of many advanced spells you will learn this year. I warn you now that these spells are not to be taken lightly, they are very powerful and may have dangerous consequences if cast incorrectly." He then dismissed the class for lunch.<br>Lunch was an uneventful affair. The Trio was talking about charms class, and what they expected in their defense class that afternoon.  
>"So you think he'll be like Lockhart?" Ron asked.<br>Hermione snorted. "I doubt it. The Black Tiger has been dueling for thirteen years, over twelve thousand matches. He's undefeated to this day. I can't wait to see what his classes will be like."  
>"What do you suppose he needs Tonks for?" Ron asked as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.<br>"He taught Tonks," Harry explained. "As far as I know, she's the only one he's ever taught before. He probably just wants him help teaching a class."  
>00000000000<br>Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived at the classroom to find that the room had been magically expanded to be several times its original size. One side of the room had bleachers set up against the wall. Several students where already present in the bleachers.  
>"Guess we sit there," Hermione said, leading the other two to the front row and sitting down.<br>Draco Malfoy was the only student in the room who had not participated in the D.A. last year. He looked quite miserable and sat alone on the top bleacher. Neville came in shortly after the trio. He sat down next to them.  
>The doors to the classroom opened and Hadrian walked into the classroom, followed by a smiling Tonks. Hadrian was wearing regular blue jeans, black boots, and a red t-shirt that said, "Fortunately for you, stupidity is not a crime. Unfortunately for me, stupidity is not a crime." His wand was held ready in his hand.<br>Tonks leaned up against the wall in back of the room, while Hadrian stood in front of the students.  
>"Good afternoon class," Hadrian said loudly. "I am Professor Hadrian, your new defense teacher. My rules are simple, I only have three." He ticked them off on his fingers. "One, do what I say, when I say it. Two, if you don't know ask. Don't try and fake your way through it. Three, leave your attitudes at the door. What I have to teach you is dangerous enough without a pissing contest here in my classroom." Hadrian looked at the classroom. "Follow those three rules, and you should do fine. Also I have a suggestion, don't piss me off. The year will go a lot better that way."<br>An angry look crossed Hadrian's face. "Mr. Malfoy! Get out of my class right now. I will not give you my knowledge if that is what you intend to do with it."  
>Malfoy looked at Hadrian confused. But just as he opened his mouth to protest, Hadrian interrupted him.<br>"Your mind is not that well protected. I am currently reading it like an open book. Get out of class now."  
>Malfoy paled and rushed out of the room.<br>"Now," Hadrian continued, "as you have probably now guessed, I am very skilled in legilimency. I suggest none of you cheat. First thing I will do is clear up a few misconceptions. Just because a spell is not considered dark, does not mean it is not dangerous. Levitation charms are taught to every first year in this school. What would happen if you were to levitate a person up a hundred feet and cancel the spell? And this is a first year spell. What a spell can do is only limited by you and your attacker's imaginations."  
>"I could kill you all right now, without the use of a single dark spell. Understand that now, it may very well save your life one day. In this classroom, I will teach you one thing, and one thing only: how to survive. Forget any preconceived notions you have about honor and fairness. In a fight to the death you do everything you can to survive. Hell, if you get close enough, kick your opponent in the balls if you can. Take every advantage, every opportunity you can."<br>"I promise you your opponents will not play fair. They will try and outnumber you. They will play dirty. So in turn you too must play dirty. There is only honor in surviving. Unless you are in an organized duel, there are no rules."  
>"We'll begin with a little demonstration. My assistant, Ms. Tonks, and I are going to duel. She is a fully trained auror, I will be playing a dark wizard. The only rules are that she cannot cast anything auror's are not trained in, and I cannot cast the killing curse. I will be using the other two unforgivable. This is just so that you understand what you are up against. This is no boast I make, I am more dangerous than Voldemort. I know more spells, and have no qualms about using them. I am one of three people to face Voldemort and live. The other two being our own Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. I am very much the thing you are fighting against. SO I will teach you to fight me."<br>Hadrian turned and nodded to Tonks. She drew her wand and walked into the center of the room.  
>Hadrian cast protective charms around the bleachers, then turned and fired a curse at Tonks. Tonks deflected the curse and sent a stunner back at Hadrian. He easily dodged the stunner and began casting spells in earnest.<br>The class watched the duel unfold before them. Tonks only cast spell approved by the ministry at Hadrian, which he easily dodged or deflected. Several curses landed on Tonks, while not a single one touched Hadrian.  
>The class collectively winced when Tonks was hit with a bone breaking curse to her leg. Hadrian used the opening offered and muttered a curse the class had not expected, "Cruccio!"<br>Tonks began to scream as the curse hit her. As soon as she dropped her wand Hadrian lifted the curse. Tonks was left panting on the ground of the classroom, Hadrian still had his wand pointed at Tonks. "Done?" he asked loudly.  
>Tonks nodded. "Done."<br>Hadrian lowered his wand and helped Tonks to her feet. "You wanna go to the hospital wing now or later?"  
>"Later, I wanna hear his answer." Tonks croaked.<br>Hadrian smiled before turning his attention to the class.  
>"HOW COULD YOU?" Hermione screamed as she jumped out of her seat. "THAT CURSE IS UNFORGIVABLE FOR A REASON!"<br>Hadrian smiled at Hermione. "That is what you will face in the real world that is what I will show you. Tonks knew that it was very possible for me to use that spell. Especially as it's one of my favorites. I told you I was a dark wizard, if you didn't believe me that's your problem."  
>Hermione glared at Hadrian before sitting down.<br>Hadrian looked at the rest of the class. "Twenty points to Ms. Granger for having the nerve to yell at me. Another twenty for having a good reason. You're dismissed. Potter! Stay behind."  
>Hermione looked worriedly at Harry before Ron dragged her out of the classroom.<br>As soon as the classroom was empty, Harry turned to Tonks. "You okay Tonks?"  
>The pink-haired girl smiled at Harry. "Trust me, I've had worse." She turned to Hadrian. "And if you let me use all my k<p>

"Trust me, I've had worse." She turned to Hadrian. "And if you let me use all my knowledge, you wouldn't of cruccio'd me."  
>Hadrian shrugged. "Unfortunately Aurors aren't trained to fight off the cruciatus, just the imperious." He turned to Harry. "So have you thought about my offer?"<br>Harry nodded. "I'll do it."  
>Hadrian nodded. "Meet me here every Wednesday night after dinner.<br>"Professor, if I may ask, why did you wear a shirt with the dark mark on it yesterday when you arrived?"  
>Hadrian smiled. "It's my way of insulting Voldemort. It says I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not. Any more questions Harry?"<br>"Just one sir. Why is Professor McGonagall so uncomfortable around you?"  
>Hadrian took in a deep breath as his smile disappeared. "How much of my past has Nymphadora told you?" He shot a glare at the woman in question.<br>Tonks smiled sheepishly.  
>"Not much. I know you where in Slytherin, and protected Andromeda and Narcissa Black."<br>Hadrian rubbed his hand over his face. "McGonagall is head of Gryffindor house, she was when I went to school. Due in part to that...situation, me and her didn't get along to well. That's all I'll say on the subject. You could ask her, although I'd prefer if you didn't, but there is no way I can stop you." He looked over at Tonks. "Do me a favor and help her to the hospital wing."  
>"I can get there myself," Tonks complained. "Or you could heal me."<br>"True," Hadrian explained. "But this is the first part of Harry's training. Until he learns some healing spells, he's going to have to learn how to carry wounded friends. And the fact that you really are wounded helps."  
>00000000000<br>Harry walked down the corridor with Tonks' arm around his neck and his arm around her waist, supporting her on her injured leg.  
>"So how'd you like the lesson?" Tonks asked.<br>"I enjoyed it until Hadrian started landing hits on you."  
>"Whys that? We were in a controlled environment and I knew he wouldn't kill me. So what's the big deal?"<br>"You're my friend Tonks," Harry said. "I don't know Hadrian all that well."  
>Tonks smiled. "Don't worry about it Harry. Remember, I told you Hadrian's intense. He's one hell of a teacher."<br>Tonks didn't say it. But she was flattered that Harry cared enough about her to be pissed at Hadrian. She realized he didn't know Hadrian all that well, but as she grew up with Hadrian, anyone that would be mad at him for hurting her while he taught was flattering.  
>She also wondered if she could get Jackbolt to bring her one of Hadrian's milkshakes. Maybe she could talk Harry into sharing it with her.<br>00000000000  
>Minerva McGonagall was not a happy woman. She had just been told, by one Hermione Granger, exactly what Hadrian had done in his first class. She didn't know how to feel about Hadrian's use of the cruciatus curse on Nymphadora.<br>She knew she should me mad, enraged even. But she didn't know if that anger should be directed at Hadrian or herself. Where did she go wrong? A tear slid down her cheek.


	7. McGonagall's tale

A/N-I Do Not Own Harry Potter  
>Chapter 7<br>On Wednesday, Harry walked into Hadrian's classroom. Tonks was waiting for him.  
>"Wotcher Harry," Tonks greeted.<br>"Hey Tonks." Harry looked around the room. "Where's Hadrian?"  
>Tonks shrugged. "I don't know honestly, but he's probably still at dinner, it's not over with for another half hour. May I ask why your here so early?"<br>Harry smiled. "I ate fast, I was looking forward to this. What's your excuse?"  
>Tonks chuckled. "I ate earlier." Tonks motioned for Harry to take a seat next to her on the bleachers. "So how are classes going?"<br>"Okay," Harry replied. "So far in charms and transfiguration, we've only been lectured about the importance of N.E.W.T.s this year. You already know how I felt about the first defense class. Money and Business seems like it will be hard, but Professor Nelson seems nice, if eccentric. And Charlie mad his class interesting, he showed us projected memories of his time at the dragon preserve."  
>"Could be worse," Tonks pointed out.<br>"True. So how do you like teaching?"  
>Tonks smiled. "It's actually kind of fun. Hadrian has me do most of lectures in first and second years. In third year up to fifth we're mostly working on spell knowledge and how to repel darker creatures. Sixth year, I'm not gonna tell it's a surprise. And seventh year he's mostly working on making sure the gaps from previous teachers are filled enough that the students can pass their N.E.W.T.s."<br>"Do you miss being an auror?"  
>"Surprisingly no. I mean, I miss it a bit, but this is actually less stressful, plus I'm actually guaranteed to sleep at night unless there's an emergency."<br>The door to the classroom opened and Hadrian walked in. Today his shirt was black and read, "If life hands you lemons, add vodka and chill."  
>"Evening Harry, Nymph." Hadrian conjured a chair for him to sit in, in front of Tonks and Harry on the bleachers. Hadrian looked Harry in the eye. "We're not going to do anything practical this lesson. I have few question to ask, and a few things to tell. And you need to pay attention and remember it all, understand?"<br>Harry nodded his head. "Yes sir."  
>"Good man." Hadrian turned to Tonks. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to be. I'm not covering anything I've already told you."<br>"I'll stay," Tonks smirked. "I want to help Harry through this. God knows I could have used some help when you trained me."  
>Hadrian chuckled. "Just remember that Harry has to answer my questions himself." He turned back to Harry. "First rule of war, people die. Dumbledore explained your past to me a bit, and that you have a 'people saving thing'. From what I understand, you blame yourself for the deaths of Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black. That is bullshit."<br>Harry was stunned by Hadrian's bluntness. He opened his mouth to rebuke about how it was his fault when Hadrian cut him off.  
>"There was nothing you could have done in either situation. You where told that to finish the tournament, you had to grab the Tri-Wizard Cup. What would have happened if Cedric had grabbed it himself? Or if Fleur or Krum got there before you? They would have died. And in Black's case, you did what you could to verify if he was actually in danger, and you were misled. You did nothing wrong, in fact you acted admirably in both situations."<br>"Harry," Hadrian continued, "this is war, make no mistake about it. People are going to get hurt, and possibly killed. You, me, no one can change that. If you start dwelling on the what ifs or I did, it will be the ruin of you. You are a soldier in this war, you will cause pain and suffering to your enemies."  
>"No for your first question. Which side is good? And which side is evil? Explain why."<br>"Isn't it obvious?" Harry nearly yelled. "Voldemort and his lackeys are evil. They kill innocents."  
>"No it's not obvious. I want you to explain."<br>"Voldemort has killed innocents, he wants to kill more!"  
>"But does that make him evil?"<br>"YES!"  
>Hadrian closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you think Voldemort sees himself as evil? Good and evil are notion used to rationalize, there is no such thing. The side one fights on is always good, the enemy evil." He looked Harry in the eyes again. "That's not to say one side isn't more brutal, but history is written by the victors. The thing you need to understand Harry, Is that Voldemort wants power. But the way he goes about getting that power is by appealing to peoples beliefs. He supports pure-bloods, who are gradually losing power and influence as more Muggle-born are born with every generation. He makes alliances with creatures whose rights have been violated and restricted by the current regime. Yes, Voldemort himself may be evil, but that does not mean his side is. There are good and bad people on both sides. But no one side is good or evil."<br>"I don't understand," Harry said. "What about people like Bellatrix? Or McNair?"  
>Harry almost regretted his question as he saw anger burning in Hadrian's eyes.<br>Hadrian took a calming breath before answering. "I understand your hatred of Bellatrix, but I assure you, she is not evil. Brutal, efficient, uncompromising? Yes. I know for a fact that she believes in pure-blood supremacy, which is one reason that she is so dangerous. As for McNair, in war, sadist are brought out. Some people simply enjoy killing and torture for the sake of it. They thrive in war, and they are on both sides."  
>"There are several types of followers on each side. The are true believers, easily the most dangerous as they are prepared to die for their belief, such as Bellatrix. There are those that have only known that way of life, such as your friend Ronald. There are those out for vengeance against the other side, an example would be your friend Neville. There are those who have no choice in which side they are on, as the other side is against them, your mother and Hermione are examples here. There are those that simply enjoy fighting, Crabbe and Goyle, junior and senior. Then there are those coerced into fighting, such as Dung and Pettigrew. The vast majority of people fall into either not having a choice, or never knowing another way, although they can easily fall into one of the other categories. The coerced are the worst soldiers because they do not want to be there. Those who simply love to fight, they gravitate towards whichever side offers them the most chance of fighting. Those who seek vengeance always fight against whichever side wronged them. I shouldn't really have to explain the true believers, should I?" Hadrian arched an eyebrow.<br>Harry shook his head. "No sir."  
>"Good. Now don't get me wrong, some are combined, such as Lucius Malfoy, who both truly believes, and knows no other way, or Remus Lupin, who truly believes and is seeking vengeance."<br>"If I may ask, what are you?" Harry questioned.  
>Hadrian smiled sadly. "I am the last category that I have yet to explain. I am the soldier, with friends on both sides, forced to choose between them because of beliefs."<br>"I'm sorry sir."  
>"So am I Harry, so am I."<br>After several moments of silence Hadrian spoke again. "I want you to think about what I have said tonight. I want you to understand that you will fight real people, with reasons for what they do. The ministry would have you believe in good and evil, that is why they have labeled spells as dark. The truth is that there is no such thing, and they simply do not want people capable of toppling them. I'll see you later."  
>Hadrian stood up to leave. As he was in the door he turned to Harry. "I give you one warning Harry, I suggest you pass it on to Mr. Longbottom. Earlier you insulted Bellatrix Lestrange, even if you didn't realize it. Do it again, and you will regret it." With that, Hadrian walked from the room.<br>"That was certainly interesting," Harry said. He turned to Tonks. "Has he told you the same thing?"  
>Tonks smiled at Harry. "About good and evil or about Bellatrix?"<br>"Both."  
>Tonks sigh<p>

1m agoTonks smiled at Harry. "About good and evil, or about Bellatrix?"  
>"Both."<br>Tonks sighed. "Yes. It made me realize many things when I became an auror."  
>"Why does he defend Bellatrix?"<br>Tonks shrugged. "I really don't know, I have theories, but I honestly don't know. He's never talked about her much. I assume they used to be friends, they graduated the same year and where in Slytherin house together." Tonks stood up. "Come on, you've still got two hours 'till curfew and I'd like it very much if you could show me that Room of Requirement you and your friends where talking about."

While Harry was getting lectured by Hadrian, Hermione was walking to see professor McGonagall. She had spent the last two days, ever since class with Hadrian, trying to figure out who he was. She had a rough idea of the year he graduated, thanks to the information Tonks and Harry had given her. So she had been digging into the schools graduation records. In the time frame she had been working on, she found only one Hadrian, she was on her way to confirm her suspicions.  
>She knocked on the door to McGonagall's office.<br>"Come in," McGonagall called.  
>Hermione opened the door and stepped into the office. "Good evening Professor," She said, trying to sound as cheerful as she could.<br>McGonagall smiled at her favorite student. "Good evening Ms. Granger. How may I help you?"  
>Hermione looked down. "I think I understand why you are so uncomfortable around Professor Hadrian."<br>McGonagall sighed. "Is it that obvious?"  
>"I'm afraid so." Hermione looked back up at McGonagall to find a tear running down the old woman's cheek. "He's your son, isn't he?"<br>McGonagall nodded. "Hadrian Malcolm McGonagall. I was wondering when someone would figure it out. It should come as no surprise that it would be you."  
>"I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking, why your so uncomfortable around him? And if there was anything I could do to help you?" Hermione asked.<br>McGonagall smiled weakly. "I thank you Ms. Granger for caring. But I am afraid there is nothing to be done. Our estrangement was entirely my doing, I have regretted it for a very long time now." She sighed. "Maybe simply talking about it may help, but I do not wish to burden a student with my troubles."  
>"Professor," Hermione began, "it wouldn't be a burden. I don't know if you know this, but I look up to you. You helped in third year by giving me a time-turner. Your door has always been open to me, you've comforted me when I didn't want to go to Ron or Harry. I see you a second mother Professor. And I'd like to help."<br>McGonagall wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Ms. Granger, Hermione. It is good to know that I've had a good influence on at least one child's life, even if it is not my own. But before I tell you, you must promise me that what I say will not leave this room, not even to Misters Potter and Weasley, and that you will not judge me based on the actions of the past. We all make mistakes, it just happens that mine cost me my son."  
>"I promise professor."<br>McGonagall smiled at the young witch. "If I'm going to pour my heart out to you, perhaps you could call me Minerva in private."  
>Hermione smiled. "I'll try prof...Minerva. But it might be hard breaking five years of habit."<br>McGonagall began her tale. "It started when my late husband, Malcolm passed away. He was an auror and killed in the line of duty. Hadrian was two at the time. I was already teaching here at Hogwarts, I had been for five years. After Malcolm's death, I couldn't stand to live in McGonagall Manor, so instead of commuting via floo like I had before, I moved both myself and Hadrian here to the castle."  
>"We lived here year round. He grew up here in the castle. One of his favorite spots was the library. Even as a child he'd spend hours in there reading. I admit that I wasn't always there for him, but he was intelligent. He'd sit in on classes and read book upon book. By the time he had turned nine, he had made his own wand, which I promptly confiscated when he proudly showed it to me. I returned it when he turned eleven, after taking it Olivander to be examined. He said that it was one of the best wands he had ever seen, that it rivaled his own."<br>"As much as I wanted Hadrian to be in Gryffindor, which I had been made head of by that point, I fully expected him to be in Ravenclaw with his vast thirst for knowledge. Imagine my surprise when the hat placed him in Slytherin. That was when everything began going downhill."  
>"Not wanting to show any favoritism towards my son, I never praised him in class, never awarded him points. I barely acknowledged him in class, despite the fact that he was truly brilliant. I wanted so much to tell him how well he did, but feared showing any side of favoritism. By his fifth year, he had completely quit speaking to me outside of classroom topics."<br>"Then midway through his seventh year, he came to me smiling. To tell me he was engaged. I was ecstatic for him, until I found out who he was engaged to."  
>"Who was it?" Hermione asked.<br>"Bellatrix Black. I knew what kind of a family the Blacks where. And despite Sirius being in my house, my opinion of the family had not changed. And Bellatrix was the epitome of her family, proud , dangerous, and prejudiced. We got into a horrible fight, and I slapped him."  
>McGonagall swallowed hard. "I'll never forget the look he gave me, or the words he said. He said 'All I ever wanted was to make you proud mother. The hat put me in Slytherin because of my thirst to prove myself to you, to make you proud. I see now that that will not happen. Goodbye.' With that he walked away. We have not spoken since then. Although I found out later that he and Bellatrix broke up the following summer, I do not know why. I've often wondered if it was somehow my fault, if things could have been different if we hadn't fought or if I had acknowledged him some how in class."<br>Tears began to flow down the old professor's face as she remembered her failings as a mother. Hermione ran over and offered her a shoulder to cry on and wondered if there was anything she could do to help. 


	8. good dreams, and letters from home

A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter  
>Chapter 8<br>Harry and her were walking down the halls of Hogwarts, which were strangely empty of other people, ghosts, and portraits. Suddenly she and Harry stopped and faced one another.  
>She looked into his dark green eyes. She could see his love for her in those deep green pools. Slowly they began to lean into each other. Their lips met and they began to kiss. His lips felt soft against her own. His arms tentatively reached around her back, caressing her gently.<br>Her hand slid slowly up his chest, until they were entangled in his hair. Their kissing began to quicken, growing in passion as his tongue slid along her lip, begging for entrance which she gave without hesitation. She felt his hands slide down to cup her ass.  
>She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he lifted her up and pushed he against wall. She moaned as Harry's lips left her mouth, sliding along her jaw line until he reached her neck. He removed one hand from her ass to tear her shirt open, exposing her breast. His kissing began to move farther down her body, until he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, sucking, licking, and nibbling.<br>She felt him undo her belt, before expertly snapping open the button on her jeans and unzipping them. She felt his hand rub her through her soaking wet knickers as he continued to lavish her breast. He slowly, teasingly slid his fingers along her. She could feel his massive erection against her thigh.  
>He pushed the fabric aside and she felt the tips of his first to fingers against her entrance as he slowly...<p>

"RRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!" Tonks shot out of bed as her alarm spell went off, landing on the floor in an undignified heap.  
>She groaned as she realized that A, the knickers she had gone to bed in were now soaked from her dream and B, she didn't get anywhere near the best part of the dream.<br>She quickly grabbed her wand and cast the spell to silence the alarm. She groaned and rested her head in her hands. "This can't be happening," she said to no one in particular. She was supposed to be Harry's teacher, she wasn't supposed to be having dreams were she woke up with soaked knickers. She wasn't supposed to have dream were his soft lips lavished her breast with...NO! No, no, no, no. She had to quit thinking along those lines.  
>Yes he was handsome, muscular, sexy, with eyes that expressed his soul and hands that..."NO!" Tonks yelled to herself aloud. "I will not think about it. Think of something else Tonks. Think of anything else." Harry's erection felt large in that dream, I wonder if... "Anything but that!" She groaned again.<br>"How the hell am I gonna look him in the eye after this?"  
>She sighed and stood up. She stripped of her t-shirt and knickers as she walked towards the bathroom in her suite to take a shower. She was also now horny as hell, and she defiantly needed some relief before she faced the students of Hogwarts.<p>

Hadrian sat at the staff table in the great hall, watching for Harry to walk in. He had forgotten to give Harry a couple books last night, so he would just give them to him now. His breakfast was already gone, despite the fact that not even one fourth of the student population were up yet.  
>He had one of his milkshakes setting in front of him. Sure some might say it was to early to have ice cream and chocolate, personally he didn't care what anyone else thought. He hadn't done that in a long time, not since Bellatrix. He had spent his whole childhood caring about what others thought, as an adult, he couldn't care less.<br>Tonks came in and sat beside him. As a former Auror, she was also an early riser like himself, just not as early. "Having a good morning Nymph?" Hadrian asked before taking a sip of his milkshake.  
>Tonks glared at him before answering. "Alright I suppose." She began to eggs, bacon, and toast onto a plate for herself.<br>Hadrian's lip twitched up. "You're going to give Harry dancing lessons."  
>Tonks' eyes widened as she turned to face Hadrian. "Alone?"<br>The old dueler nodded.  
>"May I ask why?" She said, taking a sip of the tea in front of her in an attempt to calm her nerves. There was no way she could teach Harry to dance after a dream like she had last night.<br>"You know why Nymph. I expect him to be able to tango, swing, waltz, break dance, and foxtrot by Christmas.  
>"You want me to teach Harry to tango?" Tonks swallowed.<br>"I'm leaving practice and lessons up to you, as long as they don't interfere with the lessons he has with me."  
>Tonks groaned. The universe was trying to kill her.<p>

Harry was surprised, when within five minutes of sitting down to breakfast, he found Hadrian standing behind him.  
>"Mr. Potter."<br>Harry turned to face Hadrian. The duelist held out two journals to Harry. "I forgot to give you these last night. I can't teach you everything myself. These are journals I wrote for you when I knew I'd be tutoring you. One will instruct you in occlumency, the other on being an animagus. Both are useful skills to have."  
>"Thank you sir," Harry said gratefully as he took the two journals from older man.<br>"They're both useful skills to have. If you have any questions on what you read, my office is always open to you. Try not lose those." With that Hadrian turned and walked out the great hall.  
>For once, Harry was thankful Hermione and Ron hadn't been down yet.<br>Five minutes later Ron and Hermione walked into the great hall and sat down next to him.  
>"Hey Harry," Ron said. "How were the lessons with Hadrian last night?"<br>Harry took a minute to consider the question. After the lesson he had taken and shown Tonks the Room of Requirement. She had been excited and turned the room into dueling chamber, then a room decorated in yellow and black she claimed was a perfect replica of the Hufflepuff common room. They had then spent some time talking about Harry's week so far in classes. Then Tonks had told him how much fun teaching was. They had discussed other things as well.  
>Then Tonks said she wanted to try something and turned the room into a hot tub Jacuzzi. There where even bathing suits for the two of them. Luckily he had been able to get out then, not wanting anyone lest of all Tonks, to see the various scars he had on his body. It wasn't that he was ashamed of them, in fact he was quite proud of the accomplishments where he had earned several of them. What he didn't want anyone to see where the scars from the Dursleys, mostly inflicted by his "family." But he had still seen Tonks in a bikini. He had to admit that although the bikini was conservative and covered her nicely, she still had shown enough skin to fuel his dreams last night, and probably the rest of life.<br>It had been rather late when he did get back to the common room and Ron and Hermione had already gone to bed, so they hadn't learned about the lesson.  
>"Not bad," Harry finally admitted. "Although, have either of you seen Neville this morning?"<br>"He said he was going down to the greenhouses to help Professor sprout set up pots for the second years to pot mandrakes and that breakfast would be provided for him," Ron answered. "Why?"  
>Harry sighed. "I was going to warn him not to make the same mistake I did in front of Hadrian."<br>"You insulted Bellatrix, didn't you?" Hermione asked.  
>Harry looked at her in shock.<br>Ron snorted. "Bellatrix? Very funny. Why would he care if anyone insulted the bitch?"  
>"She's right," Harry said. "Although I am wondering how you know?" he asked, turning to face Hermione.<br>The younger witch swallowed. "I talked with McGonagall last night," she admitted. "She mentioned it."  
>"What did she say?" Ron asked.<br>"I can't say. McGonagall asked me not too."  
>Ron was about to protest, but Harry cut him off. "It's okay Hermione. Hadrian mentioned that McGonagall knew about his past, and that I needed to ask her about him. But he'd prefer if I didn't. Don't worry."<br>Hermione sighed. "The only thing I can say is that Hadrian is likely to be cold and distant to McGonagall unless

"Blimey," Ron said. "Why's that?"  
>"Are you not listening Ronald?" Hermione scolded, "Honestly."<br>Harry laughed at the banter between his friends as he began to eat.

Draco smiled when he saw the family owl. He had written his mother about his treatment in Hadrian's class. Even though his father was in Azkaban, his mother had enough connections that he was sure he could get the fool fired. No one threw Draco Malfoy out of a class.  
>He took the envelope, even happier recognizing his aunt's handwriting on the address. Surely this meant that Hadrian would be attacked somehow. He eagerly opened the letter, two more letters addressed to Hadrian, fell out with his own.<br>Dear Nephew,  
>ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT! I specifically told you, along with your mother, DO NOT ANTAGONIZE HADRIAN MCGONAGALL! I told you to keep your occlumency shields up around him. I told you even then to watch your thoughts around him. And then, after you ignore my advice (AFTER I SPENT THE WHOLE SUMMER TEACHING YOU TO BLOCK YOUR MIND), you have the nerve to ask for help from home. Just out of curiosity, in other words if you don't tell me I'll Cruccio you, just what exactly were you thinking about when he kicked you out of class.<br>Hadrian may not be completely loyal to Dumbledore, but neither is he loyal to us. The Dark Lord has tried to recruit him several times. He is worse than Snape scanning people's minds. HE CAN BEAT ME IN A DUEL!  
>He is an old friend of mine and your mother. Do not embarrass us through our relation to you. AND DO NOT ANTAGONIZE THE MAN!.<br>Enclosed our a letter each from your mother and I, pleading your case to Hadrian. Give the letters to him and you might, MIGHT, be allowed back into the class. Do not scoff at this. Anything he teaches you is as valuable as anything the Dark Lord or Dumbledore personally teach, better even.  
>Aunt Bellatrix<br>P.S. If I get a single complaint from Hadrian about you, I will personally make the Dark Lord look like a kitten.  
>Draco paled, this had not been the letter he was expecting or hoped for. That his aunt obviously knew and respected Hadrian scared him. Wait a minute, Hadrian McGonagall, as in Minerva McGonagall? Shit, shit, shit, shit. Two of his least three favorite teachers were related. And they were both as strict as Snape., worse because they'd actually punish him. And if word reached...SHIT, Hadrian was in contact with his aunt. This year was going to suck.<br>Draco picked up the two letters and stood up. It would probably be best to take these to Hadrian now. Frankly, when she was mad, his aunt scared the living shit clean out of him and across the room.

"Professor Hadrian!"  
>Hadrian turned to see Draco Malfoy running towards him. Honestly he couldn't believe this idiot was Cissy's son. But then again, Lucius had been an idiot, perhaps he took after his father instead.<br>He quickly scanned the boy's mind. The boy was suddenly full of respect and fear, he wondered why.  
>Hadrian raised an eyebrow as the boy approached. "Mr. Malfoy. May I inquire as to the purpose of this visit, as you are no longer in my class?" And the only reason your not dead is that A, you're Cissy's son, and B, I'm not legally supposed to read your mind, Hadrian added in his mind.<br>Draco swallowed. "I'm asking for permission to return to class?" he licked his lips nervously. "And I have two letters her for you from my mother and aunt."  
>Hadrian took the letters and motioned for Draco to follow him to the classroom. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Draco found himself pinned to the door by his neck as Hadrian leveled a steely, emotionless glare at him.<br>"Listen to me to me you little shit." Hadrian spoke softly, but his voice was filled with malice. In that moment Draco realized that this man was worse than his aunt. "If you want in this class, you must prove to me you've had a change of heart and mind. And you will take an unbreakable vow to never rape anyone, Muggle, witch, squib, or otherwise, or kill anyone in cold blood. It also depends on what Cissy and Bella say in these letters, as I'm sure they'll both attempt to plead your case to me."  
>Hadrian released Draco. "You better thank your Aunt and mother. If you weren't related to them I wouldn't even consider that much. And if I kick you out of class again, you will not return Now get out of my sight."<br>Hadrian watched as the now terrified boy walked out of the classroom. He sighed and opened the letter from Cissy.  
>Dear Hadrian,<br>First, I apologize for whatever it is that my son has done. All he told us was that he got kicked out of your classroom and wanted to get you fired. To my shame, Draco is very much like his father, only less subtle. I truly wish I had listened to you and Dora all those years ago. But we cannot change the past, no matter how much we wish. If you feel that Draco can return to class, please allow him to. He is still my son, and I do love him. I just wish he wasn't so much like Lucius.  
>I trust you are well, and I hope you can find happiness.<br>Cissy.  
>Hadrian smiled meekly. Draco obviously hadn't mentioned why he was kicked out of class. And Cissy, it seemed, hadn't changed much. He opened the letter form Bellatrix.<br>Dearest Hadrian,  
>I really don't care if you let my nephew, although I loathe to admit the little shit is in any way related to me, back into you class. Although I am wondering why you kicked him out as he failed to mention that in his letter home.<br>On a happier note, or at least a more important one to me anyways. I am still a fugitive and can only leave the manor here for missions for the dark lord, or in disguise. Obviously this cuts into my personal life, although it is infinitely better than Azkaban. I am however happy, Rudoplphus is currently back in that horrid place, so I don't have to put up with the bastard. I will not say when, or even if he will be released, not only because I do not know if you would tell Dumbledore or not, but in case this letter is intercepted. Needless to say, the Dark Lord was not happy with him.  
>I still miss you know, hell, I still love you. I actually think that's one reason why Rudolphus has always been such a bastard. He knows that I never wished to marry him that he's not even second best. Not to mention I've never slept with him. Not even on our wedding night. He may be able to force me into a marriage with him, but he can't force me love or make love to him.<br>At times I wish there was no war, that you and I had gotten our happily ever after. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take. I use to believe, but maybe that was just my family speaking for me. Ever since leaving Azkaban, I've been re-evaluating myself. I'm not happy, not anymore. The only happy times I can remember are at Hogwarts, when I was with you, and Cissy's wedding, but even that doesn't feel happy anymore. I can admit now that perhaps I was wrong about pure-bloods, I've seen for myself that many of the best witches and wizards are Muggle-born and half-bloods. But now I'm in to deep. Even if I wanted to switch sides, or even just leave and flee to another country, I could not. I'm in to deep, I've done too much.  
>God, I'm rambling. I know I asked you to join the Dark Lord before, I apologize. It was a selfish thing to do when I myself am having doubts. But if you were here, I'd have some light in life. All I have now is Cissy. But sometimes she's just not enough. I wish I could see you again. I wish you could hold me again, as I never felt safer than in your arms.<br>Perhaps I'm as insane as everyone believes I am. I wonder if I've kept the act up long enough for it to not be an act.  
>Stay safe Hadrian. Please do not draw the Dark Lords attention, you've already drawn more than enough for my liking.<br>Love,  
>Bella<br>Hadrian wiped a tear away as his first class of the day and Tonks walked into the room. He'd write a reply back later


	9. Dancing and lost love

A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter

Chapter 9

Nymphadora Tonks had a dilemma. She didn't know why, nor did she really care at this point, but she had found herself daydreaming about Harry Potter all day. She suspected that it had something to do with her dream last night, combined with Hadrian's order to teach him to dance. But shortly after sending Harry a letter asking him to meet her at the Room of Requirement after dinner, she came to a stunning revelation.

She was falling in love with him.

And this posed several problems. One, She was almost seven years older than him. Two, she was technically his teacher. And the third and perhaps biggest problem, she had no idea how he felt about her.

She knew he cared, he admitted that while he carried her to the Hospital Wing after Hadrian's first lesson. But she didn't know how he cared. Did Harry see her as a friend? A big sister? Or even, hope beyond hope, a love interest?

And if, by some miracle, he actually was interested in her that way, what could she do? She was his teacher, and last time she checked, they couldn't even have a relationship until he graduated. By which time they may no longer feel the same about one another.

Tonks rubbed her forehead. Of all the guys in the world she had to crush on, it was one that she couldn't date.

And now she was expected to give the boy private dancing lessons, ALONE, for at least three months probably more. And a few of those dances were practically clothed, standing up sex. Well not actually sex, but that wasn't the point.

As she ate her lunch in the privacy of her room, she was positive the universe was trying to kill her.

000000000

As Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement after dinner, he wondered what Tonks wanted to meet him for.

Expecting that she wanted to talk to him about something, he was surprised to find what the room had become.

Instead of a nice plushy couch or chairs, the room had a polished wooden floor and a mirror and handrail off along one wall. Tonks was sitting in a metal folding chair. And, judging by the way her leg was moving up and down, seemed agitated.

"Tonks," Harry said trying to get her attention.

The pink haired woman looked up and smiled nervously at Him. "Hello Harry," she said as she stood up. "Um...Hadrian has given a job to do."  
>"And what job would that be?" Harry asked confused.<p>

"I have to...well, teach you to dance."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. He didn't mean to, it was a knee jerk reaction. Why the hell did he have to dance? What did dancing even have to do with dueling?

"I am going to teach you to dance," Tonks said slowly. "And if you're afraid that I'll step on your toes, don't be, I'm actually quite graceful."

Harry snorted. "This coming from the woman who trips over flat surfaces."

"Yeah, it's all an act," Tonks said sheepishly. "I'm not really clumsy at all, but one of the things Hadrian taught me was to mislead people so they underestimate me."

"You're kidding?"

Tonks shook her head. "By acting clumsy all the time, people don't think I'd fair very well in a fight. But the when I do fight, I quite being clumsy, catching my opponents off guard." She clapped her hands together. "But we're not here to talk about me. You are going to learn to dance, very well."

"One question, why?"

Tonks smiled. "I asked Hadrian the very same question when he taught me. In dance, you have to be aware of your surroundings, so that you don't step off the dance floor, or into another couple, or on your partner's feet. In battle it's much the same, you have to be aware of your surroundings. Also, dancing teaches you to move gracefully, which apparently also comes in handy during battle."

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "So where do we start."

00000000

As Harry collapsed into bed, he couldn't get his dancing lesson out of his mind. Or more specifically, his dance instructor.

Tonks had worn a fairly tight t-shirt and jeans for the lesson. Hell, he was able to make out the outline of her bra standing so close to her. He honestly thought she looked so much better than any of the girls he had seen at the Yule Ball, and she wasn't even trying. What annoyed him though was that he hadn't felt at all guilty when he held Parvati by the waist at the Yule Ball, but yet he did when he held Tonks waist.

Of course that may have been because he kept thinking about how close her ass was to his hand, and how nice her breast were, but that was beside the point. And he really couldn't help it if his teacher was Hot.

Wait a minute, did he just think that Tonks was hot. Sure he'd thought it before, but he admitted now that it didn't do her justice. She was more than hot, Tonks was the most beautiful creature on the planet.

No, he didn't just think that. Perhaps it would be better if he went to bed. Yes, that would erase all his traitorous thoughts.

00000000

Both Tonks and Harry had very graphic dreams involving one another. Both involved a lack of clothing. Both involved highly explicit sexual acts. And both involved love and care, at least in a few.

Both Tonks and Harry had a very good night's sleep, despite having to take long, cold showers in the morning.

000000000

Bellatrix Lestrange sat in her room at Malfoy Manor. Her long black hair, once bright and vibrant had dulled during her time in Azkaban prison. Her blue eyes, once bright with happiness and hope had also dulled.

She sighed. She had traded one prison for another. Although Malfoy Manor was infinitely more comfortable than Azkaban, it was still a prison. She couldn't leave to go anywhere, she couldn't really do anything she had once found fun.

She looked down at the Dark Mark on her forearm. She wondered if it was worth it, taking the Mark. Once, she truly did believe it was. When she took the Mark, she thought she would be making a difference, eliminating the mudbloods that perverted wizarding society. Now, she reconsidered. All the Mark had brought her was fourteen years in Azkaban, a loveless marriage, and her deepest regrets.

She sighed. Her husband would be joining her soon. The Dark Lord was planning to liberate his followers from Azkaban shortly.

Hadrian had been right to leave her.


End file.
